rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:One On 1/@comment-28231221-20170419222030/@comment-27048832-20170419224759
We got it translated to this : Congratulations! Youku address http: // i-Youkucom / hill1995 Then click on the "video" only refer to zero-hop off the program, 1 1-3-2-1-2-2 upgrade a total of 60 gold and then back to 110 gold earned 50 gold car! Do not mention is not people! 0 gold earning 5 fifth day - Hockenheim (front level zero upgrade car can easily over 5-2 ring an Al and win three rounds of the cup - zero upgrade car is more difficult, RS car (1-1-1- 2-1-2-2) The car tries a customs clearance and completes overtaking at the last corner. Repeatedly "quit the task interface and start again" when Santos opens Venom at the lowest level (slows down the speed of the car, when Santos opens P1 GTR The most difficult .5-3 in 16 seconds to win the speed of the snapshot 1-1-1-2-1-2-2, the first is always 18049mph, I can only run 179.37mph, 1-1-3 -2-1-2-2, the first result from 179.6mph gradually down to 175mph- 5-4 do not slip, ring 5 car or complete 25 times overtaking and won four laps Cup, the normal run can ring 5 cars, if you want to complete 25 times overtaking, the first start after the left side of the grass to the last one, and then can also be very easy in the circle can be regained the first six days - Hockenheim 6-1 in 22 Code within the tail with Elvis 40 seconds knockout - Elvis opened very slowly, you can withstand him all, once through the 6-2 to maintain an average speed of 104mph time game Elvis ran 25.5s, once passed .6- 3 every time Amoy Keep the knockout in the penultimate and get the top two - deliberately get the first two knockouts in the second place at the end of the second pass - deliberately pass the second place once. The seventh day - Nürburgring 7-1 Do not deviate from the speed record - normal run, reached the highest speed in the red line. The first name 182.74mph, tried several times to 182.78mph through 7-2 while Eric was running around a circle The average speed reaches 127 mph or the total mileage reaches 8.7 miles of endurance - the average speed reaches 127 mph and the mileage exceeds the number of miles, and the average speed reaches 127 mph. The first AI direct customs clearance, the remaining 80s once passed .7-4 deviation from the track under the premise of the cumulative 22 yards in the end of Elvis 40s with what, and win three laps alone on the first lap can withstand Elvis Running, and then the second and third laps will slowly run away from the next day on the eighth day - Nürburgring 8-1 does not deviate from the track under the premise of more than Elvis 4 times and won two cups - More than 16 cars, in the third bend can catch up with Elvis. After the first occupation, in the corner In the corner of the brakes, in the bend so that the second of the Elvis at almost the same speed from the outside bend over you a little bit, and then throttle out of the reel more than Elvis .8-2 22 seconds to win speed snapshot - a Time is ample, Elvis ran 159.74mph is not very powerful, control the good corner of the run four or five times can run out of 160,18 mph 8-3 does not deviate from the track, in 60 seconds to complete 22 times Overtaking, do not exceed the cat before the completion of the first three rounds of the cup from 22 after the start to the second, the basic can be accumulated 22 times overtaking, and then the second lap followed by the cat's ass, the second can be more than it, One-off. "At the end remember to wait for the first class of cats oh) 8.4 to reach 208mph twice and win two laps alone duel - in each round of the long downhill each reached once, after the rapid stripping, the braking distance is still enough, at least I continuous stripping Three times can stop, tried twice after the customs clearance. (If the words: if the previous EA, he can not let you only through twice) 8-SEA want to see you in 1:33 within a lap sorry, 1: 16 already